


Одуванчики для Бэмми

by cloud_merchant



Category: Heart-Shaped Box - Joe Hill
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_merchant/pseuds/cloud_merchant
Summary: Девочка, собирающая одуванчики, однажды не откликнулась на зов.





	Одуванчики для Бэмми

Анна наблюдала за девочкой лет семи, которая играла с одуванчиками, напевая песенку. Старенькое платье девочки трепал ветер, она время от времени оглядывалась в сторону дома — как будто ждала, что ее позовут. 

Прекратив петь, девочка посмотрела вглубь двора. Вскинула руку в приветственном жесте, словно увидела кого-то знакомого — и тут же медленно ее опустила. Затем сделала несколько неуверенных шагов по направлению к забору и остановилась. Оглянулась.

— Там кто-то плохой, — сказала она. 

Анна не ответила. Она тоже чувствовала это — невидимое зло тянуло свои щупальца к девочке, звало; воздух в темной аллее по ту сторону забора уплотнился в нечто страшное, неумолимое и беспощадное. Оно поджидало свою маленькую жертву, нерешительно застывшую на месте. Одуванчики, лишенные пушистых семян, вяло поникли в ее руках — словно и на них подействовала неведомая опасность, витающая вокруг. Девочка прижала их к груди и отступила на шаг. 

— Я не должна туда идти, — нерешительно пробормотала она. — Кто-то приказал мне не делать этого — сказал, что мне надо бежать к дому. Он сказал, чтобы я уходила отсюда. Чтобы бежала в дом. Но пока все обедают, я хотела нарвать одуванчиков для Бэмми. Я все равно не хочу есть. 

— Я могу помочь тебе, и мы нарвем одуванчиков для твоей сестры вместе, — сказала Анна. Она отошла от своей машины и приблизилась к забору. — Тебя зовут Рут, верно? 

— Да, — ответила девочка. — Это твоя машина? 

— Хочешь покататься? 

— Ты не ответила на мой вопрос! — Рут смешно надула губки и отвернулась. 

— Извини, дорогая, — Анна подошла еще ближе. — Просто я не люблю давать ответы. Привычка еще с того времени, когда я была живой. Так хочешь покататься со мной? 

— Я не знаю. Он зовет меня. Обещает конфеты для меня и для Бэмми, — Рут кивнула в сторону темной аллеи за забором, откуда распространялось давящее, гнетущее чувство чужого присутствия. Там никого не было. Но не для Рут. — Обещает дать поиграть с куклой своей дочери. Но в доме меня ждут. Наверное. Кто-то точно ждет — он звал меня недавно. Не хотел, чтобы случилось плохое. Куда мне теперь идти? Я не знаю… 

— Это можешь решить только ты, милая, — вздохнула Анна. Она подула на одуванчик — пушинки полетели в сторону Рут, прошли сквозь ее тело и, медленно кружась на ветру, разлетелись в стороны. Свет от фонаря упал на лицо девочки. Вместо глаз на нем шевелились жуткие черные пятна: словно ее глаза зарисовали фломастером, начертив множество линий и зигзагов в произвольном порядке. 

— Я могла бы пойти по той дороге, — Рут указала рукой куда-то в сторону, — но не уверена. Подожду, когда выйдет из дома Бэмми. Возможно, мы пойдем вместе. 

— Ее время еще не пришло. Но ты можешь подождать ее там. На той стороне. 

— Хорошо, — согласилась Рут. — Тогда я нарву еще одуванчиков. И буду ждать Бэмми там. Прощай. 

Она помахала на прощанье рукой и отвернулась. Ее и так полупрозрачный силуэт стал еще прозрачнее, затем посветлел и медленно растворился, исчезнув окончательно. Тьма по ту сторону забора всколыхнулась, силуэты кустов на мгновение приняли очертания высокого мужчины в широкополой шляпе, который тянул непропорционально длинные руки вслед исчезающей девочке… Но вскоре исчез и он. 

Анна сорвала одуванчик, оставила на подоконнике дома и вернулась к машине. Черные линии-каракули на ее глазах, точь-в-точь, как у исчезувшей девочки, не скрыли последнего грустного взгляда, который она бросила в сторону дома — оттуда доносилась знакомая ей мелодия. 

Джуд снова играл на гитаре.


End file.
